


刺 杀

by keepcalmandtakeyourmeds



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandtakeyourmeds/pseuds/keepcalmandtakeyourmeds
Summary: 浪巫谣前去刺杀敌国皇子，但是他失败了。





	刺 杀

**Author's Note:**

> 凛浪PWP，但是我也不知道为什么凛废话这么多。
> 
> 凛部分台词化用原剧台词。
> 
> 有私设，基本可以看作AU，BUG和OOC属于我。

浪巫谣从不适中醒来。

眩晕感让他无法意识集中，以至于他最先注意到的是自己身下的织物，洁白柔软，仿佛故乡的云。而后他才想起什么，想要起身却发现自己双手被缚，浑身乏力。这让他愈发警觉，不由想运气起身，这时只听见身侧一个声音说：“如果我是你就不会那么做。”

浪巫谣瞳孔微缩，下意识气息运转，想要借力起身，却发现体内空空如也，内力全无，甚至往昔强健的肉体都摇摇欲坠，稍稍一动便冷汗淋漓，只能勉强撑起上半身看向声音的主人。

白发俊美的男人衣着华丽，持着烟管侧倚靠枕，一边漫不经心地吞吐着云雾，一边饶有兴趣地看着他。

一看见这人浪巫谣就不由握紧双拳，浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着“杀了他杀了他”。然而无论浪巫谣怎么调动体内气劲，却全然石沉大海，反倒是因为这一番动作消耗了原本就不多的气力，额上的汗水纷纷沁出又接二连三滑落。

“哎呀，真是个不听劝的人。”白发男人起身，在浪巫谣警惕而凛冽的目光中走近了他，“越是想要调动内力，越是想要挣脱，就只会越来越虚弱哦。”

白发男人伸出空闲的那只手，捏着浪巫谣的下巴，无视他的厌恶和挣扎强迫他抬起头，欣赏着那双流淌着翠色的倔强眼睛。

“真是双又漂亮又傲慢的眼睛呢”，白发男人笑了笑，放开了浪巫谣的脸，一副毫不设防的样子坐在了浪巫谣的身边。

如果是全盛时期的浪巫谣，这么近的距离只需要一击便能将那张悠哉游哉脸上的自得打个粉碎，然而现在……浪巫谣只能盯着那个又在吐出烟气的人无能为力，这个认知让他愤怒不已。

“不爱说话吗？”男人歪头看了一眼他的囚徒，“没关系，今晚的我很有倾诉欲呢。”

白发男人收回了视线，伸出自己的右手正反仔细端详：“我最近很无聊，非常无聊。对我而言，人生就是一场游戏，而且最好玩的游戏就是玩弄别人。”男人感受到了灼灼的视线，扭过头笑了笑：“别这么看我，愉悦对我来说比什么都重要，可以说是我人生的全部。但是，那些枯燥的灵魂玩弄起来实在是太过简单且毫无乐趣了，把他们列为‘猎物’甚至是对这二个字的侮辱。”

男人把手再次搭上浪巫谣那张得天独厚的脸上，用拇指细细揣摩那紧紧抿着的下唇：“所以见到你这样上等的猎物，我可是好好地松了一口气呢。”

那只手慢悠悠地下移，不急不缓地一粒又一粒解开浪巫谣的衣扣：“想知道我愉悦时会做些什么吗？你在颤抖？是在害怕还是在期待接下来的事？”那只一看便是养尊处优的手在解开所有衣扣后轻柔地摸上了浪巫谣层层衣物下玉一般的肌肤。

下一秒男人便被狠狠地撞倒在了床上，浪巫谣蓄力一击后，单膝压制男人的身体，被缚的双手卡着男人的脖子。然而这还是消耗了浪巫谣极大的体力，哪怕极力抑制，浪巫谣也不得不暴露出他正在急速换气以期获取更多气力的事实。

“哎呀呀，被抓住了呢”，男人脸上显示不出丝毫的慌乱，“居然还有如此力气，倒是我小看了你呢。”

浪巫谣压根就没理这些个废话的打算：“……解药。”

“凛雪鸦。我的名字。”白发男人答非所问。

“解药！”浪巫谣完全不理解眼前这个男人的回路。

凛雪鸦气定神闲得简直不像一个性命正在被威胁的人：“告诉我你的名字。不然的话，哪怕杀了我，你也走不出这重重包围的宫殿。”

浪巫谣听了这话不做二想，更打定主意决心玉石俱焚，手上愈发收紧，奈何气力不够，几乎将整个身体的重量都压了上去。

僵持间，浪巫谣看见凛雪鸦嘴唇微动，似乎在说什么，但他再无暇顾及，因为一阵剧痛从他的左侧脖子袭来。浪巫谣眼前发黑，待他再次集中意识时却发现形势早已更换——他被凛雪鸦压制在下，双手的套索更是被绑在了床头。

“学不乖呢”，凛雪鸦慢条斯理地理了理自己刚刚有些被弄乱的头发，“我可没有说你是中了毒哦。”

待凛雪鸦再次恢复成翩翩贵公子，他再次兴致盎然地欺上了橘发的俘虏：“坏孩子是要接受惩罚的。”

凛雪鸦拿烟管的手翻转，一把精美的匕首出现，虚虚地抵在了浪巫谣的腹部。金属的寒气和利器的锐意让浪巫谣不自觉地肌肉收紧，等待着接下来的酷刑。

然而匕首却只是虚晃一刀，随着一声轻笑转而往下，划开了浪巫谣的裤子。刀面轻轻拍了拍暴露在空气中的蛰伏，凛雪鸦挑眉一笑：“本钱不错。”

浪巫谣从未想过会面临这样的情况：他躺在刺杀对象的床上两腿大张，想要合拢双腿却被强硬地压制，对方正一脸饶有兴致地用手把玩着他的脆弱。刚开始还有些生疏，但对方很显然马上就观察总结出了一套适合他的手法，哪怕心里再不乐意，但是血气方刚的身体依然在那只有着薄茧的手下开始沸腾。

浪巫谣的脸上泛起了红潮，这副身体从未体验过这种等级的刺激，他快要到了。但是就在他即将登上巅峰的那一刻，凛雪鸦抽出了手，就那么静静地看着身下之人因为得不到充分的抚慰而微微发颤的大腿内侧。

“告诉我，你为什么要杀我。”

浪巫谣一言不发，他闭上了眼睛，试图压抑住陌生的情欲。

“真可怜，它都哭了”，凛雪鸦嘴上故作惋惜，手上却恶劣地弹了一下渗出前液的顶端，成功地换来了阶下囚的一声闷哼。

凛雪鸦挨着浪巫谣侧躺下来，状似亲昵往他的耳朵吐出诱惑的话语：“我对好孩子可是很宽容的，告诉我，我就让你痛痛快快地射出来，嗯？”

浪巫谣已然渐渐缓了过来，他平复着呼吸，努力回想着刚刚脖子刺痛时的一切细节。然而从身旁伸过来的那只作怪的手再次让他脑内糊成一团，无法思考。凛雪鸦带着他再次接近那条线，然后又残忍地将他遗弃在了距离终点短短几步的地方。浪巫谣浑身都泛起了粉色的情潮，他无法抑制地想要抬腰，一点，只要再一点，他就能……然而他被身侧的人牢牢按在了床上，这让他突然意识到自己刚刚的失态，更让他感到羞愤的是他能感到抵着自己大腿外侧的硬物。

凛雪鸦感受到了怀中人突然的僵硬，大概也能猜出对方的心思，不过他不以为意，反倒兀自整理起了浪巫谣被汗浸湿的碎发：“虽然我对好孩子很宽容，但是坏孩子更让我兴奋呢。怎么又在抖了？有没有人说过你真的很爱生气？”

“……恶人！“

凛雪鸦哑然失笑，特别是当他意识到这可能是眼前紧咬牙关的小美人所能说出的最恶毒的话时，他压根没想去克制自己从胸腔内发出的笑意。

“你比我想象的还要有趣“，凛雪鸦起身，将力竭的浪巫谣摆弄成双膝着地腰部下凹的屈辱姿势。不顾浪巫谣几近于无的挣扎将他的上衣褪去，凛雪鸦停住了——介于少年与青年之间的皮肉紧致而细腻，下凹的腰线展现出一种无关性别的惊人媚态——但是这些都不是让凛雪鸦愣住的原因：囚徒那原本光洁如玉的后背，被两块落于肩胛骨位置的伤疤所破坏。那仿佛剜出了一大块血肉的疤痕让凛雪鸦莫名心生烦躁，他轻轻将手搭上右侧的伤疤，感受着身下人收紧的肌理和微微的颤抖，而后像是什么都没有发生一般倾身覆住青年，伸手握住浪巫谣许久未受抚慰而有些低落的昂扬：“作为让我愉悦的奖励，会让你也好好地快乐哦。”

凛雪鸦并没有完全食言，如果忽视他另一只在浪巫谣身后作祟的手的话。沾了香膏的手指一寸又一寸开拓着温暖的甬道，探索着身下人未知的内里。香膏里含有些微的催情成分，充其量不过是能更好扩充罢了，但浪巫谣敏感得惊人，除去初时的不畅，凛雪鸦不过是在深处稍稍那么揉按了两下，浪巫谣便湿哒哒地软了腰，大腿痉挛般抖动着想要喷发，却被凛雪鸦残酷地堵住前端，不得释放。

浪巫谣从喉咙里发出了一声类似小兽哀鸣的呻吟，这让凛雪鸦情不自禁怜爱地侧身亲了亲他的太阳穴：“乖，还不是时候呢。”

浪巫谣觉得自己身处比魔界更甚的地狱，他的念头断断续续，他的身体不受摆布——沉甸甸滚烫烫的物件抵住了他、撬开了他、凿开了他——另一个人的一部分在他的体内青筋跳动胡作非为。浪巫谣扬起纤细脆弱的脖颈，被进入的感觉如此强烈，他想喊出声，想把痛楚和屈辱一股脑地都扔出身体，但他的自尊不允许他在这场战争中过多的暴露自己。短暂的疼痛很快过去，新的一波情潮再次来袭，打得他狼狈不堪、支离破碎。快感愈强，无法宣泄的痛苦便愈盛，他再也没有多余的气力去抵御身后的男人，只能喘息着随波逐流，任凭情欲冲刷。

凛雪鸦注意到自己有些失控——技巧被抛在了脑后，倒像个没尝过荤的毛头小子一般横冲直撞。他把这归咎于身下人的过于甜美，温暖湿滑的肉壁一点也不像主人那般冷淡，每每都热情地嗦舔他的物件不放。他让自己又享受了一会儿放纵，然后刻意放缓了抽插的节奏，半是抱怨地说道：“你真的很不爱说话是不是，到现在都没有告诉我你的名字。”

凛雪鸦也没想得到什么回应，右手松开身下人被掐得绯红一片的腰肢，堪称温柔地帮浪巫谣把鬓发别到耳后，自顾自地说：“真是漂亮的发色，凤凰浴火时的灿烂怕也不过如此吧。” 

而后他像是突然想起了什么：“说到这个倒是教我想起一则轶事了，龙凤齐名，两族皆好璀璨之物。东离国供奉龙神，以珊瑚、宝石为贵。而数年前覆灭的邻国羽族以凤鸟为图腾，衣着华丽，尤喜水晶，便是这个原因了。”

凛雪鸦顿了顿，无声地呼出一口气，挨过身下人的一阵绞紧，拍拍浪巫谣：“好孩子，放松些，你夹得太紧了”，而后搂过青年，技巧性地开始玩弄起他嫩生生的胸。凛雪鸦玩了一会便大发慈悲地放过了那两点很快就不堪重负的通红，身下的青年实在过于美味，长着一张看似自持冷静却惹人欺负、想看他动情流泪的脸，身子敏感得甚至称得上淫荡，每一寸的肌肤都妙不可言，连低低的喘息都勾魂动魄。 

刻意延长的性事对两人都是种折磨，快感成倍堆积，哪怕是一直说些有的没的强行转移注意力的凛雪鸦也有些撑不住了。他按着浪巫谣纤长的劲腰，动用极大的克制力将自己从温柔乡里一点一点拔出，看着那张贪婪的嫣红小嘴一张一合、食髓知味地向后追随着他的阳物，直到发出淫靡的“啵”的一声。凛雪鸦摸出被冷落一旁的匕首，刀光一闪间将浪巫谣的双手从床柱上解放。

将人平置在床，凛雪鸦摆弄着浪巫谣已然软成水的身子，将他两条笔直修长的腿架在腰上，一边坚定地把自己硬得发疼的分身塞回去，一边轻柔地抹走浪巫谣紧闭眼角因为激烈情事而渗出的些微泪水。

凛雪鸦不再压抑自己，在交织的情色气息中尽情施展、大开大合。他的气息也乱了，即便如此他还是有闲情摸上青年没有一丝赘肉的腹部，俯下身用牙厮磨着身下人泛红的耳尖，往里灌着音色略哑的荤话：“你可真瘦，我都能摸到自己的东西。”

不再节制的后果就是迅速降临的高潮，凛雪鸦快速地撸动了两下久受委屈的小浪巫谣，提腰狠狠撞在了柔软的腺体上，终于仁慈地施舍给囚徒一场迟到的高潮。浪巫谣睁开了雾蒙蒙的眼睛，两颊艳红，双唇微张显出一点怯生生的舌尖，这让凛雪鸦忍不住低头衔住那一点，赶在身下人反应过来之前肆意窃取着甜蜜。

痉挛着的穴口紧紧咬着他的阳具，凛雪鸦放开精关，痛痛快快地射在了最里面，一股冲动突然上涌，混着预谋已久的恶意让他自己也在惊讶自己脱口而出的胡话：“给我生只小凤凰吧，浪巫谣。”

浪巫谣翠色的瞳孔兀地放大，滚烫的精液一股股打在内壁的诡异感受和被叫出姓名的刺激直接将他再次带上了顶点。

凛雪鸦愉悦地享受着浪巫谣的再次收紧，依然保持着深埋其中的姿势，满足地欣赏着那双漂亮的绿眼睛从失神到恢复清明再到十二分的警惕。

他摩挲着浪巫谣的左颈——那里有一份小小的礼物，声音里满是笑意：“好奇我是怎么知道你是谁的吗？西幽口音，提到凤凰图腾和羽族相当在意，会来刺杀我这个灭族侩子手的人剩下的可不多。至于名字……”。

凛雪鸦轻松揽起浪巫谣，右掌覆上背后触目惊心的伤疤，爱怜地问：“能说说堕天之刑有多痛吗？”

浪巫谣反应不可谓不大，他再次暴起，旧技重施，双拳直击男人面门，却被凛雪鸦轻描淡写挡下了。凛雪鸦抓着囚徒的双手，下身一耸，便又让浪巫谣只能软着腰发出令人浮想联翩的喘息。

“同样的招数第二次可就不管用了哦。身为东离皇子，若是不知道敌对部族数十年来唯一一个遭受堕天之刑却活下来的流放者的名字，还是有些说不过去的。东离的密探有时很好用，有时却愚蠢得让人无法忍受，比如……他们就没有告诉我，你到底为什么会受刑？”

浪巫谣眼睛里痛苦一闪而逝，但他没有一点想要对这个刚刚和他有过肌肤之亲的男人倾吐的打算。

凛雪鸦对此并不是特别在意，他放开浪巫谣，拔出自己的东西，就那么赤条条地倚着靠枕，脸上丝毫没有羞赧之色，坦然地欣赏着浪巫谣的肉体：“不说也没有关系。我有说过吗？解谜也是一项有趣的娱乐活动。不过……”

凛雪鸦的面具碎了一角：“……如果我说，羽族灭族一事与我无关，你信吗？”

浪巫谣闻言死死盯着凛雪鸦，似乎在分辨着他话语的真伪。

凛雪鸦脸上看着云淡风轻，血红的眼睛里却有阴霾凝聚，他一点都不想回想起曾经势弱的自己——被蓝毛老狐狸摆了一道，背了黑锅却一点好处都没捞着。

他对浪巫谣的寡言习以为常，正打算说些别的掩盖自己一时间暴露的内里，却听见浪巫谣说：“……我信。”

凛雪鸦一向胜券在握的脸上露出了类似于惊讶的神情。

浪巫谣认真且固执地补充：“……但是我还是会杀你，因为你是恶人，会招致世间祸患。”

凛雪鸦愣住了，而后突然爆发出了一阵畅快的大笑，惊得浪巫谣一脸讶色，就连原先剑拔弩张的氛围都一扫而空。

凛雪鸦勾着浪巫谣的后脖颈把他拉到自己面前，吻住了瞪大眼睛显出些稚气的刺客。气息缠绕间男人声音里满是笑意：“你还真是喜欢让人惊讶，是不是。”

浪巫谣浑身都不自在极了，这种粘腻的拥吻比起直接的性事来得还要陌生，他不由想要挣脱这个白发男人的禁锢。这时左颈再次一痛，浪巫谣发现自己的意识又一次在远离他，朦胧间，只有一个混蛋的声音仿佛从很远的地方悠悠传来：“好孩子，睡吧……”

—————————————————————————————————————————

浪巫谣再次醒来，马上就意识到自己还在凛雪鸦的寝宫。他警觉地四下环顾，赫然发现身边竟不声不响躺了一个白发蓝衣的人。浪巫谣的身体立即就作出反应，提膝抬腿，快若闪电，只见那人骨碌碌滚到了地上，却是一点反应都无。

浪巫谣不敢掉以轻心，目光锁着地上的人，边感受着身体的状态，边小心翼翼地再次尝试调动体内真气。这一运行倒让他惊讶不已——内力顺通无阻，身体的状态甚至更上一层。浪巫谣见蓝衣人一动不动，双眉微蹙翻身下床，将人翻转过来，却见一张陌生的铁青面孔，胸上还插着那把让浪巫谣印象深刻的华丽匕首。

宫殿里冷冷清清，除了脚边的尸体再无他人，浪巫谣站起身，抬眼间看见一旁铜镜里映出的自己——身上套了一件略有些大的侍卫服，看起来有些滑稽；三股辫被拆散了，绑成了一个高马尾；最刺目的是左侧的脖颈上，一个弦月烟云的标志红得仿佛能滴出血，这让他不由抬手捂上脖子，用指腹感受那里的纹理。

就在此时，前殿方向传来了一阵喧哗，浪巫谣当机立断，从后殿翻身跃出，使出轻功纵身逃离皇宫。

—————————————————————————————————————————

“浪…巫谣…”，凛雪鸦在唇间回味着这个名字，站在后殿的阴影里看着远去的身影吐出一口烟气。他没有说实话，其实他曾经见过橘发的青年——在他还是个少年时：当时凛雪鸦出使羽族，在落英缤纷中遥遥见过一个练刀的少年郎，夕阳斜晖照出一个有着倔强下唇的漂亮孩子，他被美人美景吸引，驻足看了一会倒也没在意。没想到夜间在院子里赏月时，又一次见到了橘发的小美人——高高的屋顶上，有着焰色双羽、凤凰一样骄傲漂亮的身影抱着琵琶唱着属于少年的歌，虽然月色朦胧，但凛雪鸦直觉那就是傍晚见过的那个孩子。他对这个少年有些在意，不想在那之后却再也没有见过，遣了密卫也不过得到了一个名字和一个羽族人三缄其口的结局。

凛雪鸦从怀里拿出火折子，点燃纸窗后扔进了寝殿。火苗舔舐着窗纸，开始发出光与热。

谁又能想到，时隔多年，一个有着同样发色的刺客摸进了他的寝宫想要杀他，而他出于趣味才在假死逃宫前顺水推舟抽手逗了逗人。

凛雪鸦看着橘色的火苗从小小的一粒直到愈来愈烈燎起一片，这才变着嗓子大喊：“有刺客！有刺客！”

侍卫的队列从前殿匆匆赶来时火势已无法镇压，凛雪鸦幻化成侍卫混入队列，他压了压帽沿，再一次看向浪巫谣远去的方面，嘴角的笑意无法掩饰：“还会再见面的，浪巫谣。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

—FIN—


End file.
